The Beginning
by SurrealGenesis
Summary: A new life, a new beginning. Hercule finds a mysterious stranger on his property, who is this person? What is he capable of? what is the deal about organ stealing? read on and find out!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: i do not own DBZ or it's characters however i do own my own characters which i have created for this story so don't sue lol =P. Hello everybody! my 1st fic =D I think it is good so i hope you will to enjoy!

Normal Text: Present Day

**Bold Text**: Flashbacks

The Beginning Chapter 1

"BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA X100!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The almighty SSJ4 unleashed his fury onto his opponent whose strength had never been matched before by any other enemy they have faced. The saiyan knew that it had hit as the wind rushed past his bright sunset orange hair. The smoke cleared and the SSJ4 gasped in horror as the blast seemed to have had no effect on his seemingly invincible opponent. "What!!!!!!!! No way that's impossible it did nothing how can this pathetic human still be alive after that blast Kakarot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Roared Gogeta still wondering how the hell their opponent had survived their attack. "He is a human!!! No human could survive that blast and live to tell it, it just didn't make any sense!!!!"

The human raised his hand and smirked, "Cannon Blaster!!!!!!" A bright white energy wave shot straight from his hand, Gogeta had only just enough time to dodge as the blast roared past him at lightning speed. The stadium crumbled fiercely and shattered around them as the human finished unleashing his powerful attack.

"I don't think this guy is human, he's too powerful to be a human…… maybe he's not a human, but a saiyan! That's impossible kakarot!!!! No saiyan could be this strong in his basic form moron! Sorry! You don't have to yell you know I'm just saying, and besides I don't see you coming up with any suggestions! Were the same person dimwit! And anyway shouldn't we concentrate on the fight?! Oh yea good idea Veggie. Don't call me that!!!!" The man looks on at this unusual outburst completely confused at what was transpiring in front of him, the saiyan however, used this as an advantage and launched a surprise attack at their opponent, instant translocating behind him using all their might to deal a final knife chop to the back of his head ending the match without a second to spare as the fusion wore off immediately.

***

_**One month ago**_

"_**What the hell do you think you're doing, you bum!!! Get the hell of my land now!!!!" Hercule yelled as he went to deck the dirty bum lying on the lawn who "appeared" to be asleep, for as we all know Hercule is too pathetic to hit someone who could fight back. Just as Hercule was about to make contact, the bum grabbed his wrist out of nowhere and slung him into the ground making a crater 5metres deep.**_

_**In his shock, Hercule looked up to see the bum pulling back his long hair that appeared to be brown because of the squalor conditions he was living in. Hercule was confused as to where the bum had gained such strength, he had no muscularity and appeared to be struggling to stand, plus he looked on the younger side looking no more then about 16, however his deep purple eyes seemed to tell a different story.**_

_**As Hercule scurried out of the crater, he dropped to his knees in front of the bum, begging frantically for his life "Mercy mercy!! Please don't kill me it was a joke! You can stay on my grounds as long as you want no rent!" the bum yawned, ignoring him lying back on the ground trying to get back to sleep as Hercule continued to beg " you can stay yes! Bu but on one condition! You fight for me in tournaments we'll split the winnings 50/50! No 30/70! Deal?! The bum gave a side wards glance at Hercule, he smirked, and Hercule took this as a yes. Hercule rises to his feet from his crouched position asking the bums name, the bum gives him a blank expression, ignoring him again "guess you're not much of a talker then eh?" rubbing the back of his head nervously (why does these things always happen to me?!) as Buu tapped him on the back sending him flying several feet through the air. **_

_*******_

_**2 days later**_

_**Darkness surrounded the area as Hercule started to drag his new "companion" into the basement of "Wretched Skew", one of the seediest, deadliest outlets in south city, this club was well known, anything you wanted you could get, a liver perhaps? Yes many of the men that visited this club would be more then happy to sell you a fresh liver, no expense spared.**_

_**Hercule dragged his buddy through the bar, stepping over several unconscious men with knife cut wounds through their stomach where their livers "used" to be. Hercule looked on in horror almost vomiting at the sight, whilst the bum glanced down at the half dead men on the ground and continued on walking unfazed by this, he had seen worse on the streets. Suddenly Hercule stopped walking and looked up at a sign, the bum glanced at the sign also "Anything Goes Martial Arts Cage Fighting Tournament" or AGMACFT for short. Hercule walked to the registration office while the bum followed suit wondering why the hell Hercule brought him here. "I'd like to register a new contestant my… friend here"**_

_**The guy looks up from the desk "Number 3"**_

"_**Number 3?" **_

"_**Yes your friend is number 3 meaning he is up after this fight, you have 5 minutes to prepare"**_

_**Hercule walked into the arena, the bum looked up at the giant cage in the middle of the arena wondering what the hell he got himself into. As Hercule began collecting bets, the bum looked on at the fight in progress; two very muscular men were firing punches and kicks left, right and centre at amazing speeds, the bum could barely keep his eyes on them, the crowd screamed and cheered as one of the men was hit to the ground bloody and torn falling unconscious, "kill, kill, kill!!" the crowd chanted as the winner dealt the final blow to his opponent ending his life. Several men dragged the now dead fighter out of the cage taking several vital organs in the progress; he wouldn't need them now would he?**_

"_**Another fighter has lost to the undefeated champion of his domain! Can anyone stop this brute? Contestant number 3 thinks so!! Come on down!" The commentator boomed as Hercule pushed his "fighter" into the cage.**_

"_**Okay there is only one rule in this tournament, there are no rules! Good luck!" the bum nodded then realised what he had just said as Hercule slammed the cage door. The undefeated champion loomed over the bum; his trainer chucked him two scimitars which he swung around ferociously trying to intimidate his opponent as they appeared to be extensions of very body. The bum looked on at this sight uneasy thinking how'd he would like to kill Hercule if he ever survived this, which seemed very unlikely considering his opponent was armed and he was not.**_

"_**Got any last requests you pathetic weakling?" The bum considered this, pondering for a few minutes infuriating the towering brute Keith "stop mocking me!!! Now die!!!!!!!" the brute roared as he charged at his opponent, flailing his scimitars wildly as the bum dodged every strike using instinct rather then thinking for he didn't know what the hell he doing to begin with. The bum disappeared and reappeared, landing straight on one of Keith's swords. This just infuriated the brute even more, with his other sword, Keith swung his sword upwards trying to cut the bums scrawny head from his shoulders, but before he could slash his head off, the bum seemed to have dissipated. The brute confused, looked around trying to find his opponent but to no avail then……Suddenly, the bum appeared right above his head with his hands raised together which he droved into the back of Keith's bald head appearing to knock him out. The bum walked to the cage entrance feeling that he had won when Keith suddenly rose back to his feet ushering his trainer to chuck him not a sword but the heavy artillery, a almighty Bazooka, Keith wasn't prepared to lose this fight, not for all the internal organs in this club. Firing the almighty weapon he attempted to literally annihilate his opponent, just before it made contact with his opponents back, he leaped into the air with a impressive back flip, grabbed the rocket during rotation and lunged it back at Keith, the last thing the bum saw was the look of horror and dread on his opponents face and it made contact utterly blowing Keith to pieces.**_

_**The bum ripped the cage door open, grabbed Hercule by the throat, and dragged him out of the club, giving him a menacing glare as he did so, Hercule could feel his deep purple eyes penetrating his soul, He considered screaming but decided against it, dreading that the low life's round here might opt to help themselves to his organs after his "friend" had finished with him, so he just cowered under his grip hoping to lose consciousness very soon.**_

A/N this is my 1st fic so don't flame me too much okay? be nice =P also if any of you are offended by anything in this fic(namely organ stealing) then don't be, were not =D. next chapter be coming soon please remember to rate and review!

SurrealGenesis out ^!!^


	2. So your name is?

Discalimer: i don't own DBZ, i do own my own characters though.

woohhoo 2nd chapter up already phew, this chap took sooo long to do! but finally it's up and don't you worry there is no organ stealing in this one lol unfortunately =P

**Bold: past**

normal: present

Chapter 2: So your name is?

**2 days later**

**The last few days had gone like that for Hercule, or at least he wish they had, the last 2 days had felt like years for him, primarily because of what had happened after the cage fight, his "companion" had beat him to a bloody pulp, breaking his bones every hour of every day for the last 2 days…ouch. **

**The only thing that Hercule could do now was speak; the bum was planning on stopping this very soon. Hercule saw the bum walking around outside from his bedroom window, flinching at his very sight but, plucked up the courage to shout for him to join him as he has something on his mind that he hoped the bum would acknowledge and not beat him up again for it.**

"**I-I have ent-entered y- you I-in a-another t-t-tournament". The bum glared at him preparing to strike again to finally end his life, he had been waiting for a reason to do this in the last two days. "Wait!!!!!!!!!! It's a real tournament! Official! Please don't hurt me!" The world champion cowered under the bums glare trying to find a way to get him to co-operate "it will be televised and they'll be rules this time! Death is illegal in this tournament honest!"**

**The bum lowered his arm and took time to think about the prospect of entering another tournament, no one had to die and they'll even be rules this time so it'll be fair, making his decision, the bum smirked, leaving Hercule alone in his room. "I-I'll take that as a yes ok!? An-and don't forget the tournament is tonight be prepared!!" the bum gives him a "whatever" wave and continues walking "I mean it don't slouch off!!!!" the bum turns around and gives him a menacing glare "or you know whatever floats your boat hehehe".**

*******

**Later that afternoon, Hercule and his "fighter" set off for the annual tournament held in west city. After hailing a cab, Hercule explained to the bum about the tournament that he was going to fight in. "they'll be 8 people consisting of 3 rounds per person, the winner would be given an invitation to the final at the World Martial Arts Tournament, they'll be 32 people entering this and hopefully you'll be one of them". The bum glanced at him wondering why he said hopefully, was he planning on setting up a big wager like last time? He didn't know but at least there wouldn't be any bazookas flying around this time. He hoped. **

**After about 30mins they arrived at the Annual Tournament, it was much nicer and classier then the other tournament, also, it wasn't underground nor did it attract the wrong crowd as they were many families out and about enjoying the warm summer evening. After panning through the crowds both the bum and Hercule made it to the entry desk. From behind the desk sat an obese, clearly out of shape guy, around 40, balding with an "enthusiastic smile" on his face which says: I'm gonna be here for the rest of my life and nobody gives a fuck. Hercule looked at the man like he's gone mad but asked nether-the-less; "I'm here to enter a new contestant, he's really strong and I have no doubt that he'll be champion of this here tournament!" Hercule had no doubt that this kid wouldn't be entered; after all, Hercule was "champion", the ultimate fighter, he was pretty sure they would let his "fighter" in. **

"**Well we'll be the judge of that, so before your contestant is entered he will have to pass the strength challenge" the judge stated, the creepy smile never leaving his face. **

"**What! The strength challenge!!!?? But I'm the great Hercule! Ultimate champion! Surely anyone I enter is powerful!?"**

"**Its policy I can't give freebies to anyone sorry" the creepy smile still evident in the judge's face, though Hercule could swear that there was more malice in his voice this time. **

"**So…… what would my fighter have to do to pass this strength challenge?" **

"**He will have to try his might against the machine, your fighter will have to punch this machine and the machine will tell you how powerful he is, if his strength is good enough or better, he will pass". The judge was enjoying pissing Hercule off but was stunned when Hercule smirked.**

"**I guess that's reasonable it'll be good for my guy to get a little exercise before the fight anyway" Hercule glanced towards the bum and back at the judge instructing him to guide them to the punching machine, with a creepy grin, he showed them to the punching machine which was right behind the judge in plain sight, embarrassed as to not have saw it before with a big flashing arrow saying "punching machine right here" on it, the bum gave Hercule a look of shame and went towards the machine to test his strength. Using all his strength, the bum hit the machine with a powerful blow, the numbers above the machine increased madly; slowing down as it reached the appropriate level for his strength "Level 1,328.594" **

"**Wow that's amazing you're definitely in" the judge replied sincerity in his voice, which quickly turned into a demeaning tone "shame your only the 3****rd**** best we've had today though still good, you should of saw the other guys scores they were in the millions! After last time we had to reinforce and strengthen up the machine to handle these sorts of super warriors" **

"**What!!!!" Hercule had a quick image of Goku and Vegeta participating in this tournament and angrily banged his hand on the desk demanding the name of the other two warriors that had such strength "what are there names!"**

"**They didn't leave a name so there anonymous"**

"**What do you mean anonymous?"**

"**It means that they didn't give a name dumbass" **

"**I know what it means wha-what well what did they look like!!!" seeing an image of Goku or Vegeta battering his "investment" into oblivion.**

"**well one was small, balding and had 6 weird dots on his head, Hercule sighed in relief knowing it was only Krillin, a least a human, a easy fight. "the other was…..well green, dark green, had antenna and was wearing a white cloak, Hercules jaw dropped knowing it was none other than piccolo, not a saiyan but still a hard fighter to beat, it seems this tournament wasn't going to be a walk in the park after all. "So what is your fighters name don't tell me he's gonna be anonymous as well?" **

"**No!!!" Hercule glanced over at the bum and shouted "name!!!!" the bum glanced down at him for a few moments confused as to what to say, slightly going red, Hercule tried to get his name out of him before, which led only to him walking away or resulting in pain. **

**The bum walked up to the desk and muttered under his breath "err-erm well I erm don't have erm a name" the judge looked at him questioningly before replying**

"**Everyone has a name so you must have one", the bum slammed his hand forcefully against the desk **

"**Well I don't okay!!!!!!!!!!!!!" completely angry and touchy about the subject, the bum angrily threw a punch at the judge, the judge flinched, when he heard a beeping sound, turning around he saw the bum's fist had hit the punching machine, and the machine was reading a higher number then before: 1,000,000 exactly. Wasting no time, the bum walked off clearly pissed off towards the fighting arena. The bum was pissed off to not know or more like not remember his name, he felt that he had one, he knew he did, he just couldn't remember what it was, it tore him up inside knowing that everyone else had what he didn't; an identity.**

"**Wa-wait!! I don't care about your name but I need to know your age!" the bum glared at him menacingly, even more pissed of not knowing his age neither and continued walking away. "I-I-I'll just keep you as anonymous okay?" **

**oooh you thought you were gonna find out his name already? well you were wrong =P but don't worry you will find his name in the upcoming chapters...maybe =D please remember to rate and review and please don't flame too much, global warming is caused primarily by flamers, you flame me you kill a polar bear! lol =P**

**SurrealGenesis out ^!!^  
**


	3. New Management

Disclaimer: i do not own Dbz yadda yadda, my characters are my own creation however, so i can sue you for stealing them so there!! lol =P In this chapter there is a lot of fighting and action so enjoy!! will this un named character who is referred to as "the bum" win the tournament? read on and find out!!!!

**Bold: Past tense**

_Italics: thought_

Normal text: present/Future tense

Chapter 3-New Management

**Pissed, that was what he felt right now, he was normally a chilled kind of person, nothing much made him pissed, even Hercules shenanigans only ticked him off, but this time was different; this was the only time he truly felt rage and he felt he needed to express it somehow; good thing he was in a tournament, he felt he needed to express his rage out on a couple of weaklings.**

**The ground shuddered and cracked with each step as the bum made his way towards the fighting arena, onlookers gasped in shock as a angry looking white aura passed by, joining the other fighters. **

"**Where are the other two fighters? I need to see what I'm up against before I start" the bum scanned the array of fighters trying to look for the other two, some where small, some where green, but none matched the description. "**_**Where are the other two fighters!? I need to know how they fight**_**!" the bum screamed mentally, getting more pissed by the minute, looking around frantically, he didn't notice a couple of the fighters approaching him, one was giant; about 7ft tall, extremely muscular, with a bald head, the other was a average looking guy, about 6ft, muscular sporting a shirt that said: "I own u bitches"**

"**Hey! Ye bum!!! dis isn't a recreational centre this here be a tournament for fighters' not disgusting, pathetic little tramps like yu!!!" Roared Kelvin, the smaller one of the two, who was hiding behind Keith, the lumbering giant.**

**The bum stopped searching around and looked up at the two men, who both were taller then him as he was only 5' 10", giving them a hard look he replied**

"**You're not the ones I'm after"**

"**Didn't you hear us little man? I told you to get lost!!" the bum looked up at them and smirked. **

"**Come on then, make me" the bum needed to let out his rage, what better way then to batter a couple of twats that thought they were hard?**

**Keith charged at him screaming "how dare yer say that tu us! Ima gonna batta yer ya wee little bastard!! Just before Keith's fist connected with his enemy, the bum pulled up his arm to block, the power alone from pulling his arm up caused the lumbering Scottish giant to freeze in his tracks completely unable to move. "ay wut ye dun tu me u fuckin tramp!" suddenly, the scot giant flew flying backwards straight into his other mate, where they both connected with a brick wall, causing it to tower over them engulfing them completely, all the bum had done was just pull his hand back down. **

**The bum looked upon them with disgust and continued waiting with the other fighters until it was time for his fight. The other fighters, scared by what he did to those two, decided it was best to not get on his bad side, praying that they wouldn't have to face him, causing many to forfeit for that very reason. The fighters that remained were not as amazed or scared, and even wanted to test out they strength on him, along those very fighters, the bum noticed, that the very people he was looking for, a small guy with weird dots and a green guy with a cape were among the fighters left.**

"_**so now they show up, just my luck oh well I guess I'll just have to find out about there strength when I meet them in the ring because there's no chance that they'll not make it to the finals, if there power was as strong as what the judge said at least" **_**with that in mind, the bum eagerly awaited for his chance to face them. The small man with weird dots, Krillin, looked on suspiciously at him, **

"**Did you see that piccolo? That guy wiped out the other two guys without even touching them! He just lifted up his hand and pulled it back down! He must have some amazing power but it's hard to tell as I can't sense him, he must be suppressing his power level, I'd hate to see what he's like when he's at his best. The green guy, Piccolo, looked down at Krillin with a smirk**

"**Heh he's strong, but not as strong as a super namek like me, sure you would lose to him if you faced him but not me, no human could ever surpass a namek". **

"**Hehehe well I guess I'll just have to avoid him for awhile, if I lose to him on the first round, #18 will kill me!" **

"**Yea I know I think that #18 is worse then chichi sometimes and that's saying something!" Whilst Krillin started hyperventilating, the announcer walked on to the ring to start the tournament. **

"**Hello everybody!!!!!! And welcome to the Annual Martial Arts Tournament!! We have a great show for you tonight ladies and gentlemen! Now just to let you all know, most of the fighters that were scheduled to fight have forfeited for reasons unknown which means drastic changes have been made to tonight's fights! But don't worry!! There is still many chances to see strong fighters rip and tear each other in this ring so without further a due let's start up the random generator and get on with the 1****st**** round!!!!" **

**The random generator whizzed and span around and around until two names appeared right on the screen: Anonymous 3 VS Malcolm. The bum looked up at the screen, realising it was his "name" well for now anyways, still severely pissed off, he walked towards the fighting stage, joining him was Malcolm, even more of a giant then Keith was; standing 11ft tall, covering most of the stage with his sheer stature, he glanced down at the puny little man in front of him laughing at his sight, thanking the god's themselves for giving him such an easy opponent. **

"**Well well well what do we have here? You better be strong because I like a challenge, you think I was impressed by that little stunt back there?! Well your wrong I could have done that myself easily so I'll be damned if I'm gonna be impressed by a pathetic scrawny little scum bag fucking piece of shit disgusting trampy asshole bum of a poor skank like you!!**

**The bum looked at him and very calmly "erm would you mind keeping your language subtle, there are children in the audience you know, wouldn't be good if you taught them swears, there mothers may be disapproving of you"**

**Malcolm looked at him dumbfounded; he was getting talked down on by a bum! A lowlife! Well he wasn't gonna let him get away with this! Both the fighters took their ready stance, and after the announcer told them to go, started their fight. Malcolm was the first to act, attempting to strike a mighty right fist for the bum's head, the bum blocked against this, thrusting Malcolm's arm away forcefully, Malcolm fell backwards with a pained expression, the block that the bum did had crushed his wrist, extreme pain ran right through him as his shoulder dislocated also, due to delayed reactions (A/N: check out Vergil on devil may cry 3 then you'll know what I mean), horror ran right through him,**

"_**That's impossible he destroyed my right arm and all he did was block!! This guy is a freak!!!!"**_** Malcolm got up from his seating position; totally enraged at the little bastard that caused him such grief but found that he couldn't see him. Looking around, Malcolm still couldn't find him, until a white blur punched him square in the jaw, sending him straight into a brick wall, knocking him out cold completely.**

**The crowd cheered as the winner was declared. **

"**and the winner of this round by ring ou- well erm knockout erm… whatever anonymous 3 is the winner!!!!" the bum looked on confused, no-one had ever cheered for him before, it made him feel happy, like he belonged, waving to his screaming fans, the bum made his way back into the fighting quarter; eagerly awaiting his next fight as the fighter he just fought didn't really put up that much of a fight. **

**Krillin was even more frightened now that the bum was declared the winner, if only he could enter a tournament where he was the strongest guy there, then he'd be able to please 18, Krillin sighed; he knew no such tournament existed so long as every fighter he knew was still around. He was pretty sure he wouldn't have a chance in hell now in this tournament, Piccolo was still in the tournament, after beating his opponent to a bloody pulp without even trying, **

"**at least Piccolo doesn't waste time and just KO's his opponents with one blow" and the guy named "anonymous 3" was still in this tournament, Krillin knew that out of the other two fighters left in this tournament, if he faced either one of them he'd be screwed.**

"**Wohohoho!!! That guy just got backhanded by Anonymous contestant 1 there's no way he's gonna get back up from that! Hahahaha!!! Ouch!! Well it looks like Anonymous contestant 1 is the winner folks so he's made it to the final! Whoever wins this round gets the honour of fighting with Anonymous contestant 1 so come on down Anonymous contestants 2 & 3!! **

**The bum and Krillin both made there way to the fighting stage, one was looking cool and calm while the other was looking scared, and petrified. As Krillin cowered to the field, knowing if he lost this match, he would be killed by his "lovely" wife. The bum looked at him, jerked forward as Krillin fell backwards in fear, he knew this guy was one of the stronger ones, but he couldn't believe that he was facing this scrawny little man, it just felt unfair; if he held him at arms length what was the worst that could happen? Krillin, enraged at how he mocked him, got up as both fighters resumed a fighting stance.**

**The announcer rang the bell signalling the star of the fight, and the fight began. Krillin knew that his opponent was extremely strong, he knew that if he didn't end this fight with one attack it would be all over, so, signalling up his strength, he clasped his hands together and pulled them back and recited the name of the attack: **

"**Kame!!!!!!!!!!!!!hame!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the bum looked at him, laughing at his antics**

"_**What does that idiot think he's trying to do he looks like a total moron doing all that crap, Kamehameha what the hell is that, a prayer? Well if it is a prayer it can't save him from what I'm about to do to him hehehe**_**", but he looked on in shock when the small guy smirked. **

"**I think I should warn you this is going to hurt… a lot…Ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"**what!!!" a massive energy of pure blue engulfed the bum, he didn't have anytime to get out the way so he had to block with his hands, the energy beam burnt and tore right through the flesh on his hands and it drove him right towards the other end of the stage, inches from falling off, the beam subsided. The smoke cleared and to Krillin's surprise, the bum was still standing, the only visible damage was that of his hands and of the burnt remains of half his shirt. **

"**What!! That's impossible! He shouldn't be standing after that!" simultaneously, the bum collapsed as soon as Krillin finished speaking. "Oh that's better" the announcer looked at the bum and found he was still conscious so initiated the countdown.**

"**1!! 2!! 3!!! 4!!!!" the bum tried to get up but failed and slammed back down. "5!!! 6!!!!" Krillin started walking towards him taunting him, getting his revenge.**

"**Yea!! Did you like that!!!" the bum staggered back to his feet, stumbling slightly forward then quickly regained his balance, wiped his chin with the back of his hand and replied:**

"**Yea I did actually" Krillin looked at him surprised, but then smirked: **

"**Guess I gotta take it up a notch" Krillin charged at the bum landing barrages of punches and kicks in the same spot to the completely defenceless bum. The bum collapses back onto his knees, panting, the bum raised back to his feet once again: **

"**Is that the best you've got" the bum replied, a hint of uneasiness lacing his voice, he has never been hurt like this before, well what he remembered of anyway. Krillin, thinking his opponent is weakening, goes for a second barrage of punches and kicks, determined to end this fight once and for all. Krillin thought that his punches and kicks were getting through but miraculously, the bum seemed to have gotten a second wind and started to dodge and block the oncoming blows. Before Krillin had a chance to act, the bum landed a devastating right hook to his chin sending him smashing to the ground, skimming a couple of feet. Krillin scurried to his feet quickly, before the bum had any chance to strike again. **

"**Where the hell did you get that power from you could barely stand a second ago!" the bum smirked**

"**It's horrible when the shoes on the other foot isn't it!" the bum charges at him, attempting to kick him, but Krillin jumps out the way and flies to the other side of the arena. Whilst in the sky, Krillin attempts another Kamehameha. Clasping his hands together, he creates the ball of energy and fires it at his opponent. **

"**Kame……….hame…………ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the blue energy beam shot straight out of his hand, the bum steps back, knocking it away with such minimal effort. The bum looks up angrily at Krillin for cheating as he can't fly. **

"**Hey that's not fair you bastard!!! I can't fly!! That must be illegal it's cheating!!! The bum goes to rant even more vulgarities at Krillin but is silenced when the judge speaks up;**

"**It is not illegal, that fighter over there is only using his abilities, if u had that ability and he didn't you wouldn't be complaining would you? The creepy smile still plastered on his face. Enraged, the bum leaped straight at Krillin grapping the small man, slamming him down into the ground. Krillin, still dazed, eventually gets back up.**

**Panting, he looks at his opponent to find that the injuries he gave him earlier had disappeared. Realising that this might be it, he started to channel all his energy. The ground from underneath him cracked and crumbled as a blue aura engulfed him, exploding, when he reached his max, he held out both his hands; drawing energy into them forming two, thin circular yellow discs of pure energy, he figured that the only way he had a chance of winning this fight was if he put his opponent on the ropes and he figured the best way to do that was to use his ultimate attack: Destructo Disc.**

**With all his might, he threw one of the discs straight from his right hand, soaring with intense speed, the disc flew right at the bum, the bum tried with all his might to grab the almighty yellow disc; whilst still spinning and shearing his hand at the same time. Realising that he cannot grab it, the bum let it go, letting it run its course. The bum looked at his hands to see what damage the deadly disc had caused; severe bloodshed and burnt flesh where all that greeted him upon his left hand. Looking up, he realised that the other disc had vanished from his other hand, **_**"Fuck!! He threw the other disc whilst I was distracted! That cheater!" **_**he dodged out the way quickly as the other disc whizzed past him, picking apart pieces of his flesh of his arm; removing a substantial amount of flesh as it did so.**

"**Ahaha had enough yet!! No? Well how about some more!"! Two more Destructo Discs flew straight at the bum at incredible speeds, the bum dodged one of the two discs as it careened right passed him, still contemplating on the other disc, the bum didn't see the other disc flying just inches from his face. Knowing he would have no time to dodge, the bum tried again to grab it; pain adorned his face as the disc burned and tore right through the flesh of both his hands as he grabbed the disc. Flesh tore and burnt from his other hand as well as his still damaged hand from before, though screaming the bum ignored all the pain he was feeling right now and concentrated on taking a hold of this disc, power erupted from inside of him as he span the disc around and flung it straight back at Krillin, **

"**Have some of your own medicine!!!!!!! Ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" However, instead of being surprised, Krillin smirked**

"**You think I'm going be hurt by own attack?! Well your wrong!!" he raised up his hands in front of him and absorbed the disc straight back into his hand. The bum looked on in shock, enraged that his plan didn't work; the small guy was mocking him and degrading him for his misconception. Livid, the bum charged straight at Krillin intent of ripping him apart," you fool!!!!!!" Krillin screamed and several Destructo Discs shot out of Krillin's hands, flying right for the bum. The bum knocked the discs away like they were nothing, Krillin swerved at the last moment as the bum charged past him slamming down onto the ground. Not wasting this chance, Krillin prepared another Destructo Disc; intent on hitting the bum at point blank range…. Or so he thought. The bum looked straight at the disc, grabbing it and ripping it apart with his bare hands, unhurt by his very act and delivered a devastating uppercut to the defenceless Krillin knocking him several miles into the air, a brief period past before Krillin plummeted down to earth; completely unconscious. **

**The announcer looked over Krillin's mangled body and realised that he had lost.**

"**We have a winner ladies and gentlemen!!! By total KO!! Anonymous contestant number 3 wins!!!! Don't go away folks because after a brief period of intermission, the final will be underway!!!! And the winner of this final will have an automatic entry in the World Martial Arts Tournament!!!" a heavy thud was heard as the announcer turned around to see the exhausted bum collapse upon the ring. After helping the bum get up, with major difficulty being that the bum felt like a dead weight, the announcer carried the injured fighter to the fighters' quarters. After a brief period of thirty minutes, the announcer felt that it was ready to start the next fight and resumed the tournament. "Thank you for your patience ladies and gentlemen!!!! Now to get on to the main event!! The final between the strongest fighters here!!! Anonymous fighter number 1 VS Anonymous fighter number 3!!! Make some noise!!!!!!!!"**

**The crowd roared and screamed for the fighters to appear, Piccolo, after finishing meditation, made his way to the fighting stage. The bum, however, staggered and limped his way to the arena, still sore and hurting from his last fight "**_**I don't know how long I can keep this up, that other guy I fought, if he was the weaker of the two, then I'm definitely screwed**_**" **

**Piccolo looked at him with disgust and flung a green bean at him. **

"**What the hell is this?"**

"**It's a Sensu bean, it's magical it'll completely heal you of all injuries"**

"**Why should I trust you? It's probably a poisonous bean or something"**

"**Just eat it god damn you!!! I want to fight you at your full strength; it'll be pitiful to defeat you in your current state"**

"**What?!"**

"**You heard me now you know that your body is weakened at the moment but the bean will cure all that, trust me, I'm not that pathetic to poison or kill someone who can't fight back!"**

"**No!!! Make me!!!"**

"**Do it or I'll shove it down your throat myself!!!!!!" the bum, slightly unnerved this and knowing he would be powerless to stop him if he did actually try and force him, ate the bean. The bum felt a rush of power surge through his entire being as his wounds became completely healed. "There I told you to trust me, now you are at your full power and fit for battle, lets do this…. but remember" smirking, "I'm not going to go down so easily like Krillin over there" who was still out cold, or pretending to be to avoid being killed by 18 for awhile longer. **

"**Heh I don't expect you to, it wouldn't be a good fight if you did." The bum stated; still shocked over how a simple, little bean had such power, it just didn't make sense; shaking his head, he decided that now wasn't the time to concentrate on that and concentrate more on the powerful opponent in front of him, "**_**I could tell he's not lying about his power, he's definitely not going to go down like his friend over there so easily, ok I just have to not underestimate this guy and fight like I mean it because if I don't, I'm as good as dead. **_**Realising that both fighters were ready, the announcer rang the bell signalling the start of the match.**

"**Ready!!...set…fight!!!!" as soon as the bell rung, Piccolo shot straight for the bum. Not ready for the sudden attack, the bum got hit straight across the face as Piccolo threw the powerful blow. Flying back a bit, the bum got up, wiped some blood from his lip and charged straight for Piccolo with a flurry of kicks and punches that Piccolo easily dodged and evaded. Angered by this, the bum put more speed and power into his punches and kicks; determined to get a least one blow onto his opponent.**

"**Heh is that all you got?! You've still got a lot to learn kid" laughed Piccolo as he dodged a punch from the bum and kicked him forcefully in the stomach. The bum screamed in pain as the blow connected; breaking several ribs as it did so, and sending him flying into the air several feet. Not wasting anytime, Piccolo flew towards him and delivered another blow to his abdomen, sending him flying even further, then used an afterimage to deliver a double handed overhead smash to the bums head; sending him flying back down to the arena. The field cracked as the bum smashed down upon it; his face being scraped upon its very surface.**

**Looking upon the field, Piccolo saw that the bum wasn't getting up.**

"**Heh oh well, I thought this guy was going to be a challenge, I guess not, and I was so in the mood for a good fight as well, no matter" Piccolo landed back on the field, planning to walk away when he saw movement. Looking towards the bum, he saw him slowly getting to his feet. The bum felt extreme pain, he had just been hit hard in the stomach twice and now had a splitting headache from the blow to the head he took a second ago, but defying all odds; rose to his feet and took a fighting stance once more. **

"**You haven't been beaten me yet, I still have a lot of energy left in me"**

"**I admire your bravery, taking a beating like that and still wanting to fight, that takes guts kid, but give it up; your body is battered and bruised and you can barely stand, you didn't have a chance against me before, and you would definitely have no chance against me now; being so weak and pathetic as you are now"**

"**What was that!!!!!? I'll batter you to an inch of your life!!!!!!"**

"**Sure you will kid, like I haven't heard that line before, do me a favour and just give up; it'll be easier on my part. **

"**I'll teach you to look down on me, nobody looks down on me! No-one!!!" enraged, a white aura began to engulf the bum as he screamed in pure hatred; the aura began to intensify as it surrounded his entire being, Piccolo looked on in shock as he felt the bums power level rise at a rapid rate.**

"_**His power level is rising fast, guess he's more powerful then I thought**_**" before Piccolo had a chance to act, the bum whacked him right across the face with a right hook, sending him flying backwards with incredible force. Regaining control, Piccolo acted fast and just managed to dodge the wall on the outside arena before flying back towards the bum; continuing their fight. Punches and kicks flew everywhere as the two exchanged blows at a rapid speed, Piccolo quickly noticed that the bum was faster and more powerful then before, so, upping his power he continued to remain on par with the bum, whose power was increasing with every blow. **

"**It seems that I've underestimated you kid, but that doesn't mean you've beaten me, you've still got a long way to go before you could even hope to remain on par with me!!" roaring Piccolo as he dissipated and reappeared behind the bum, smashing him to the ground. Placing two fingers upon his head, Piccolo began to channel energy from them as the bum raised himself from the ground. Still dazed, the bum looked up to see Piccolo generating energy from his fingers, livid, the bum leaped through the air; bent on destroying the very being in front of him.**

"**I'm not going to make the same mistake that I did with the other guy you bastard!!!!!!"**

"**Heh it's a little too late for that…. Game over kid I win!!! Special Beam Cannon!!" piccolo roared as he pointed his fingers towards the bum as a spiralling beam of energy flew straight from them aiming straight for its target. "There's no way you can dodge that! It's all over now!" the bum however, smirked as he teleported at the last second, reappearing straight behind Piccolo. Piccolo had no time to dodge as the bum slammed his fists into his skull, sending him flying straight through the arena; damaging it even more. **

**The bum wasted no time and continued his onslaught; smacking and smashing Piccolo's being with every punch and kick he threw at him. Piccolo grunted in pain as the bum delivered blow after blow before giving Piccolo a powerful blow to the face. Piccolo snapped out of his reverie and blocked intensively against the strong blow with his right arm. Piccolo's right arm slung forwards after that blow, completely paralysed and unusable. The bum saw this and decided to mock the now one armed man in front of him, seeing that he could only fight with his left arm, this he thought, only increased his advantages of winning.**

"**Oh man what a shame! I've seemed to have paralysed one of your arms! Too bad! Now how will you fight? Now you've only got one arm! You're practically useless now!" Piccolo gazed upon his right arm and smirked**

"**Yea… I guess your right…oh well" and ripped his right arm right from him. Everyone in the audience gasped in horror and practically vomited at the sight, as Piccolo screamed in pain from literally tearing off his own arm. The bum looked on in horror as a brand new arm literally spawned, replacing the arm that he tore off. The bum couldn't believe what he was seeing, the guy in front of him just grew back an arm, literally grew back his own arm!!! How could someone do such a thing? It's just not natural!**

"**Heh bet you didn't expect me to do that did you? It's called regeneration, it's a little something that my race; the Namekians can do, it allows us to grow back any limbs that we lose in battle, kind of a useful power…don't you think kid?" the bum looked down in anger as his tactic had failed, the power rush he had a while back was quickly fading, and from the all out assault he gave his opponent, he was close to passing out. Looking back up, he saw Piccolo going on the offensive; the bum dodged the blow and moved out of the way. Seeing an advantage, the bum gets ready to deliver an almighty blow, a blow that he had put all of his power into. Just before the blow connected……….**

"**Ring Out!!!!!!!!" the announcer screamed, the bum, confused looked to Piccolo and saw that Piccolo was hovering above the ground, looking down, he saw that he his own feet were indeed touching the ground; he had lost the fight. "We have a winner ladies and gentlemen!!!!! By Ring Out it seems that Anonymous fighter number 3 lost which means Anonymous fighter number 1 is the winner of this tournament folks!!!!" the crowd still freaked out by Piccolo's grotesque act cheered none the less as he was crowned the winner of the tournament. **

**Realising that the tournament was over and that he had lost, the bum collapsed from exhaustion, preparing to be cushioned by the hard, unforgiving floor. What he didn't count on was Piccolo grabbing him just before he hit the ground, and carrying him of to the fighters' quarters. After placing him down, Piccolo gave the bum another Sensu bean to which he gladly ate.**

"**There kid your alright now, shame about our fight though, Ring Out, what a stupid way to lose a fight" the bum looked up to see Krillin, the second to last fighter he fought accompany him also. **

"**I've got to admit you did a number on me and on Piccolo here, but it seems that Piccolo won the fight, by Ring Out though, which isn't that much of a legit victory, but hey a win is a win no matter how you win it by eh?" the bum looked up at the person, that the other guy called Piccolo, if that was his name, then why give a fake name in a tournament? **

"**If your name really is Piccolo, then why go through the trouble of giving a fake name anyway? And why even bother when you have a name?"**

"**I do it because I don't like giving my real name; I remain anonymous for my own reasons"**

"**How about you then err?" the bum asked looking at the bald guy.**

"**His name is Krillin"**

"**Yea I can answer for myself Piccolo"**

"**Yea… How about you Krillin? What's your reason for being anonymous?"**

"**So if I lost I'd have some extra time before my wife found out" **

"**Oh why? What would she do if you lost?"**

"**Oh she tries to kill me" Krillin replied nervously. The bum laughed thinking this was a joke, but the scared look on Krillin's face told him he was serious.**

"**Harsh Man"**

"**You're telling me"**

"**Anyway…" Piccolo said changing the subject away from Krillin being killed by is wife, "You seem to have potential kid, how about becoming my disciple, I'll train you to control your power, and also teach you many various techniques along the way, what do you say?" the bum thought for a moment than shook his head.**

"**No way I don't need someone to teach me I'm fine just the way I am, and anyway I almost beat you, so what are you going to teach me?" Piccolo smirked.**

"**I wasn't even going full out on you, your only power source is your anger, you can't fly or fire ki blasts and your saying that your capable of defeating me in your current state? I think not"**

"**Oh yea!? Well let's fight right now" the bum jumps up and readies a fighting stance.**

"**Ok but I'm warning you I'm going full out this time"**

"**You don't have to tell me twice haaaa!!!!" the bum charges straight for Piccolo, ready to punch him square in the jaw, Piccolo just grabs his hand, crushing it with his grip, and whacks the bum away, sending him flying into a wall. The bum tries to get up, but is stopped by Piccolo's foot on his back**

"**Still think your good enough to beat me?"**

"**I would be if your foot wasn't on my back you twat!" Piccolo puts even more pressure onto the bums back with his foot, giving him even more pain as he did so.**

"**So changed your mind yet?" Piccolo said amused at how the bum was squirming under his foot.**

"**Yes yes already!! Now get off me!!!" Piccolo smirked as he took his foot of the bums back, the bum sighed in relief as the pain subsided, and prepared to get up, not expecting his legs to buckle, causing him to face plant upon the ground.**

"**Can I have another Sensu bean?"**

"**Erm sorry I didn't quite catch that?"**

"**Please?"**

"**Well sorry were all out" Piccolo stated, smirking as the bum got up in shock.**

"**What!! No way!!" Piccolo laughed as the bum tried to deck him when his legs buckled again and he did another face plant.**

"**That's not funny you know"**

"**It is to us!" Krillin said, laughing as the bum tried once again to beat up the twats he now made "friends" with while all the more face planting.**

"**Oh wait there's one more at the bottom of the bag! Sorry there mate! I must've missed it" Piccolo said as the bum got up again, his legs miraculously not buckling this time.**

"**What!? Really!!"**

"**Yes"**

"**Well give it to me!"**

"**Erm no how about you take it from me?" Piccolo stated evilly, he was screwing him around and he loved every minute of it.**

"**You twat!" the bum roared as he leaped with all his might towards Piccolo, he was just inches between it when Piccolo simply moved out the way and the bum…face planted once again.**

"**Ok stop screwing with him Piccolo and just give him the damn bean now, he's had enough don'tcha think?**

"**Yea I guess so hehe here you kid it's all yours" Piccolo said as he threw it at the bum, the bum grabbed it and ate it as fast as he could, paranoid that Piccolo was going to scew with him again.**

"**Ok all joking aside, you are now my disciple and I expect you to be sharp, on time and serious when adorning to the task at hand, we will start training tomorrow at 5:00am sharp, don't be late or else.**

"**What?!! 5:00am!!"**

"**Yes I was going to be harsh and make you get up at 4:00 but since I like you, I'm giving you a lie-in, don't abuse it". Piccolo stated to his still shocked disciple. The bum, looked up at Piccolo to see if he was joking, but he saw that his joking face was now gone and what adorned his features was a cold serious expression.**

"_**Oh man, what the hell have I gotten myself into!!! Tomorrows gonna be a long day, a long day indeed". **_

_**A/N: and what a long time it took for me as well!!! it took me bloody ages to write up this chapter my god!!!!!! but thankfully it's up!!! So Piccolo is now training the bum, what will happen? will it fail? or will it be prove to be effective? all will be revealed in the next chapter coming soon!!! **_

_**SurrealGenesis Out!!! **_**^!!^ p.s please remember to review and thanks for not flaming =P your kindness has saved loads of polar bears...and also penguins =P g'night!!  
**


End file.
